Many hydraulic brake master cylinders operate in the same basic way. They typically include a master piston in a master cylinder which is actuated by a brake lever. A piston is moveable within the cylinder from a start position near a first end of the cylinder to a pressurized position near the second end of the cylinder. Between the first and second ends of the cylinder is a port in fluid communication between an inside of the cylinder and a hydraulic fluid reservoir. As the piston moves from the start position toward the port, hydraulic fluid flows from the port to the reservoir. Once the seal associated with the piston moves between the port and the second end of the cylinder, fluid within the second end of the cylinder and hydraulic lines in fluid communication with the caliper become pressurized and the caliper is actuated. The travel between the start position of the piston and the timing port is known as the dead-band.
Different structures are known for varying the amount of dead-band. These structure are very complex and difficult to operate. Thus, there is a need for a simple, easy-to-operate structure that may adjust the dead-band.